The worthiness test
by ninjagamegirl77
Summary: This story is about Aria blaze and Sonata dusk taking a sick and twisted test that Adagio dazzle makes them take to see if their worthy enough to be with her.


THE WORTHINESS TEST

Written by ninjagamegirl77

Darkness, that is what Aria saw when she first opened her eyes she had a mild headache and felt a little dizzy. She tried to move but found that her arms and legs were tied up. The room smelled damp and old, suddenly she heard a small whimper "Sonata, is that you?"

"Aria where are we and why does my head hurt?" Sonata said weakly she was also tied up.

"Don't worry I will try to figure out how to get us out of here" Aria said.

"I wouldn't count on that Aria." A familiar voice said, Aria knew that voice.

"Adagio where are we, and how did we get here?" Aria asked cautiously.

Adagio stepped out of a dark corner turning on a few lights as she did so. The room looked like a basement with concrete walls and a concrete floor. There was only a little light but there looked like a few things in the room that aria couldn't quite make out. "A short while ago i wondered if you guys are worthy enough to be with me" Adagio said with a smirk on her face.

"What are you talking about?" Sonata asked sounding confused.

"Well if we're going to be getting that equestrian magic it makes sense that i have strong partners" Adagio explained calmly.

"And how exactly are you going to do that?" Aria asked sounding a little frustrated.

"Why doing a test of course how else" Adagio said with humor in her voice " the test has five parts, each part will be painful in someway" Adagio explained.

"No way" yelled Aria "I refuse to take your stupid test" Aria said while trying to free herself.

"Ah but you see that's the best part, if you don't cooperate I will kill one of you at random" Adagio said before pulling out a nine millimeter handgun "hope you weren't expecting this to be easy" Adagio said laughing maniacally.

"But why Adagio, why are you doing this to us?" Sonata asked sounding scared.

Adagio looked at Sonata and smiled.

"Like i said this is just a test to see if you're strong enough" Adagio said before turning her head back to Aria "now i'm going to untie you don't try anything funny" Adagio warned still holding the gun. Aria looked at Adagio with a cold glare but nodded in silence. Adagio untied Aria and then walked over to Sonata "your turn" Adagio said with a gleeful manner Adagio untied Sonata.

"Now if you will please follow me over to the first testing area" adagio instructed them. They walked over to a bed that was big enough for one person Adagio stopped at the side of the bed "now take off all your clothes."

"What, why" Sonata asked

"It's just part of the test" Adagio informed while pointing the gun at both of them.

"Just do it Sonata" Aria said before starting to take off her shirt. They both took off all there close including their bras and panties. "Now for this first test each of you will take a turn raping the other, Aria you will rape Sonata first and then Sonata will rape you" Adagio explained with a sick smile.

"How could you do this Adagio, how could you do such an awful thing?" Sonata asked tears starting to fill her eyes.

"I already told you this is a test now lie down on the bed" Adagio demanded. Sonata lied down on her back her head resting on a pillow.

"How long do i have to rape her?" Aria asked tears were also starting to form in her eyes.

"You must do her for 10 minutes go ahead and get on top of her" Adagio instructed. Aria shakily climbed on top of Sonata.

"Sonata, I'm so sorry" Aria said tears starting to pour down her cheeks.

"Now Aria you have to do her hard, if you fail to do so I will fuck you and Sonata myself and I will not be gentle" Adagio cautioned. Aria could only cry harder in a response, Sonata was also crying.

Aria did Sonata as hard as Adagio told her both of them were crying the whole time. When 10 minutes had passed Adagio told Aria that she could stop and get off Sonata.

"Now let's give Sonata a minute to gather herself and then she will do you" Adagio explained. Sonata sat up shakily her tears had stained the spot where her head was lying.

Adagio told Sonata to get up and let Aria lie down, Sonata did as she was told. Sonata did Aria for 10 minutes also, but Adagio had to tell her to do Aria harder when she wasn't doing her hard enough. When another 10 minutes had passed Adagio told Sonata she could stop and both of them they could sit up and put their clothes back on.

"Very good you two that wasn't half bad now let's go on to the next test, well after you're finished getting dressed" Adagio said. After Aria and Sonata had finished getting dressed Adagio led them over to the next testing area, it was a bathtub full of water.

"Now for this test you will take the other one's head and hold it under the water for 30 seconds" Adagio said.

"That's a long time for someone to hold their breath" Aria said sounding concerned.

"Don't worry Aria it may seem long but it's not" Adagio explained. Adagio told Sonata to go stand in front of the tub and Aria to stand behind her.

"Ok aria go ahead and push her head under" Adagio said watching her. Aria grabbed the back of Sonata's head and pushed it under the water holding it for the 30 seconds. After 30 seconds Aria brought Sonata's head back up and let her breathe. "Your turn Sonata" Adagio said while aria and Sonata switched places, Sonata held Aria's held under the water for 30 more seconds and brought it up after the time was up.

"I'll let you catch your breath for a minute before we go on" Adagio said. She waited for a minute and then led them over to the next test, there was a long wooden table with a thin but hard rod on it.

"For this test, one of you will lie on this table while the other one gives you three swift lashes on the back with this rod" Adagio explained before handing the metal rod to Aria. Sonata lied down on the table.

"Oh and Aria hit her hard or it won't count" Adagio said. Aria shakily lifted the rod and brought it down hard on Sonata's back, she wailed the instant the rod struck. It came down two more times leaving Sonata with great bruises on her back.

"Are you okay Sonata?" Aria asked while helping her sit up.

"Yeah, it just hurts a lot" Sonata said. Sonata got up and Aria laid down on the table, Sonata lifted the rod and brought it down lightly on Aria's back.

"No Sonata that doesn't count" Adagio said.

"Please , please don't make me do this" Sonata begged.

"You know the penalty Sonata. Adagio warned.

"Just do it Sonata" Aria said.

Sonata lifted the rod and brought it down hard, Aria also wailed with each of the three strikes.

"Good now there's just two more tests left, let's go on to the next one" Adagio said.

They walked over to a table which had a knife and a flame thrower. Adagio turned the flame thrower on, picked up the knife and held it in front of the flame thrower, the metal began to turn a bright red. "Now for this test you will push this hot knife into the other's side and hold in there for five seconds, you must do both sides" Adagio explained.

"What no that's way too painful" Aria said in shock.

"Yeah well deal with it" adagio said mockingly. Adagio handed the knife to Aria.

"You have to push hard into the skin" Adagio explained, Sonata was unsure of what to expect but fearing the worst she shut her eyes and lifted her shirt up so Aria could do it. Sonata screamed when the knife made contact Adagio counted each second outloud. After five seconds Aria pulled the knife away while Sonata gasped for air.

"Now the other side" Adagio said.

"No I won't, I won't to this you crazy bitch!" Aria yelled before turning to face adagio.

"Well let's see if this changes your mind" Adagio said before slapping Aria, she slapped her so hard she hit the ground dropping the knife as she did so. Then to Aria's horror Adagio picked up the knife and slammed it into Sonata's other side. she screamed and took a step back but Adagio held it for the five seconds as agreed. Sonata dropped to the floor tears pouring down her cheeks.

"Next time don't be so defiant" Adagio scolded.

"Sonata, I'm so sorry" Aria screamed crawling over to Sonata and hugging her, Sonata just continued to cry. After a few minutes Adagio handed the knife to Sonata and she pushed it into Aria's sides for all the required seconds, Aria screamed as tears also poured down her cheeks. Adagio took the knife and set it back on the table and turned off the flame thrower. Then she grabbed a simple kitchen knife.

"For this final test you must stab the other to the hilt" Adagio explained.

"Where do we have to stab them?" Sonata asked.

"Anywhere you like though it must be to the hilt" Adagio said.

Aria took the knife and then stabbed Sonata in the right arm,Sonata screamed as the knife entered her arm but Aria had not done it to the hilt. Sonata saw Aria approach her again and tried to make a run for it but was quickly pulled back by Adagio. Aria stabbed Sonata again forcing the knife deeper into her flesh until Adagio was satisfied. Sonata was bleeding but it eased when she put pressure on it. Aria handed the knife to Sonata

"Just get it over with" Aria said.

Sonata pushed the knife into Aria's other arm as hard and as deep as she could, Adagio nodded in approval. Adagio took the blood covered knife and set it down. Aria and Sonata both dropped to their knees crying.

"Very good you two you passed, by doing these tests you have proven that you are worthy enough to be with me" Adagio said bending down to look at them. "Well here's the part you will like you get to punish me in whatever way you like" Adagio explained. "Now let's get those injuries treated ok" adagio said while helping both of them to their feet. Adagio turned and signaled to them to follow her, both Aria and Sonata followed their true respected leader.


End file.
